1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest apparatus for vehicles, and more particularly to a headrest apparatus wherein a headrest can be moved to an inclined position with respect to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known for example, from the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 59-14530, that as shown in FIG. 4 a headrest 1 is connected to one end of each of a pair of stays 2. Each of the stays 2 is provided with a hinged portion 3 at the other end thereof. A pair of pipe-shaped supports 5 is fixed to a seatback frame 4. Under a normal condition of the headrest apparatus, the stays 2 of the headrest 1 are inserted into the supports 5 by the hinged portions 3, and a head of a passenger is supported by the headrest 1. When the headrest 1 is raised so that the hinged portions 3 of the stays 2 are pulled outwardly from the supports 5, the hinged portions 3 enable the headrest 1 to be pivoted forward with respect to the seatback.
When the headrest 1 is lifted up and is forwardly pivoted in the above conventional apparatus, a top end portion 5a of each support 5 and the hinged portion 3 of each stay 2 are exposed and constitute a projection visible from the rear portion of the vehicle. Accordingly, in case the headrest apparatus is installed on a front seat, such projections may be a hazard for passengers seated in the rear seats of the vehicle in the event of a sudden braking of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is difficult for a driver or passenger in the front seat to operate the apparatus, since he must reach back over the front seat to adjust the headrest.